


Nightmares

by winterneedle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterneedle/pseuds/winterneedle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gendry has nightmares too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Gendry staggered through the woods, almost blinded by the darkness of night with a name on his lips. Only a whisper, now that his voice was hoarse from strain and and lost within the sound of thunder banging in his ears that accompanied the lightening and the rain that soaked him to the bone. His hair was plastered to his forehead, getting in his eyes and the branches off trees he ran by scratched his face. They were only more open wounds for him to suffer through, and not the worst of them.

Gendry could hear the faint call of the several members of the Brotherhood behind him. Harwin, Lem, and maybe Anguy and Tom. They were looking for him, but he was looking for _her_. _She’s left you_ , a voice scoffed at him in his head. _She doesn’t want you to find her, stop looking, you stupid_. The worse part was, he didn’t know whether to believe it or not. Whether to believe _her_ or not.

His legs were getting heavy and he was losing his sight and breathing hard. Then he stumbled blindly over a dead oak tree trunk that had fallen long ago. A sharp pain stabbed through his chest and his head pounded like a drum. He clawed at the ground but couldn’t manage to lift himself back up. His mind was foggy and his body felt limp. The last thing he saw were the yellow eyes of a wolf.

Gendry woke with a start, heaving, his body drenched with sweat. He was no longer on the hard forest floor. He was on a straw bed in an anonymous little inn in the middle of the Riverlands. He rolled over on his side to find a familiar pair of grey eyes watching him carefully. Daylight was now seeping in through the window and Arya was always an early riser.

She reached out her soft little hand and stroked his chest, “You were moaning in your sleep, and it wasn’t the good kind.”

Gendry chuckled lightly but was he still felt grim, “Nightmare,” he said, shuddering slightly. It was a rare find, Arya considered, Gendry seeming so young and vulnerable.

Her face was full of understanding and she scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his front and holding him tight. Usually they were in the reversed position, with his strong arms around her, shielding her from her own night terrors.

Gendry was a light sleeper and he often woke in the middle of the night to Arya whimpering in her sleep. He would curl around her and rub her stomach with his warm large hand as soothingly as he could. She would sometimes latch her own hand onto his with a steel grip when he did this, until she finally calmed into a peaceful sleep and wake up in the morning entangled in him. Instinctively, Gendry placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“What was is about?” Arya asked, snuggling into his body, ignoring his the dampness of his skin. “If you don’t mind telling me.”

Gendry took in a deep breath and started to stroke her hair. She kept it short out of habit and he liked that she did. After holding silence for a moment before admitting, “Losing you.”

Not often did they speak of their time apart. They spent most of their time travelling from inn to inn, making their way north to the Wall, joking, hunting, and, in most recently, fucking.

But Arya never considered how her running away might have affected Gendry. She didn’t think there was anyone left in Westeros to miss her apart from Jon. He must have thought she was dead, or worse, suffering the fate her imposter had by the Bolton bastard. She felt as though she had been dunked in a wave, water filling her lungs and her head hitting the hard rock bottom. Guilt bubbled in her stomach and rose at the back of her throat. She had been so angry with him for betraying her when she was a little girl, but as it turned out, he also lost someone he loved during the war. She wasn’t the only one who had nightmares either.

She raised her head from his chest and pressed her lips softly against his. “Never again,” she whispered. Gendry smiled at that and pulled her so she was fully on top of him, leaning in to kiss her again, harder this time. His thick beard scratched against her face and the sensation shot straight down south to her cunt.

They had done this dance time and time again since Arya returned from Braavos and found Gendry working as a smith at a near abandoned inn. He was much the same, only somehow taller and stronger. She had always been fascinated with his muscles, even when she was just a young girl. Now at six-and-ten, she found a whole new appreciation for them. 

His tongue entered her mouth almost instantly and Arya threaded her fingers through his shaggy black hair, sharply tugging strands to elicit a grunt from him. She started to roll her hips and rub herself on his cock when his large, calloused hands crept up her shirt and fondled at her breasts and pinching her nipples. 

“You chasin’ away my nightmares, m’lady?” He murmured against her lips. She bit his bottom lip in response. 

Arya made quick work of her smallclothes, but always Gendry slept naked, much to her pleasure. Not bothering to take off the large cotton shirt she had slept in, she placed herself atop his cock and sank down slowly, as provocatively as she could manage. He grunted again and moved his hands down to her hips so she gave him a harsh grin. 

 _She’s fierce_ , Gendry thought, _fierce as the wolf in my dream_. But maybe the wolf was his saving grace. He loved Arya with all his bastard heart, he knew that much.

Gendry closed his eyes as she started to move on top of him and he finally let out a loud moan. And this time, it was definitely the good kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> This is only my first fic, comments/feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
